Unexpected Encounters
by Babelvr54
Summary: Stephanie ditches Ranger on a date. AU. Babe HEA... eventually. I'm going to be playing with the characters, and I don't know what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Encounters**

_Stephanie POV_

Applying the final touches to my makeup I was ready to go on my date, a man named Carlos whom I met at a club yesterday. A hot mocha latte body and chocolate eyes, a god among men…

Snapping out of my day dream, I looked at the time and saw that I had to leave now if I wanted to get there on time. The place was some high society restaurant with a name which I can't even pronounce; I was hoping that my company tonight wouldn't be too pretentious.

I arrived there just in time to see Carlos enter, after a bit of touch up on my lipstick and a bit of deep breathing I exited my car giving my keys to the valet. Gracefully I entered the place and asked for my reservations, at which point I was led to a table with an excellent view and a feeling of intimacy.

"Stephanie, so nice to see you." Carlos reached out to hug me. The brief contact had my body tingling all over.

"Carlos, you look amazing." I giggled. We sat down and the waiter came with the menu, pointing out all the specials and chef's choices, droning on and on about stuff I wasn't interested in.

"What would like Steph?" Carlos asked politely.

"The chef's choices will be fine, with a glass of Pinot Noir please." I ordered.

Carlos ordered some salad sounding stuff, at which point I knew there wouldn't be a second date, you can tell about a man's character from his dietary choices, and this man wasn't doing it for me. We did some polite chit chat until the meal came. I found out about his first marriage and his daughter, halfway through the meal I had enough. The guy is seriously hot, but he was too clammed up about his life, and I knew from previous experience that this would either end in him turning out to be a serial killer or an introvert, and whilst I don't have a problem with introverts, this guy was taking it to the next level.

I excused myself to 'freshen up'. Luckily the washroom was positioned right next to the exit, so whilst Carlos was busy looking out the window, I was making a hasty exit. Good thing he didn't have my number or my address…

XXOXXXOXX

**1 Week Later **

_Carlos POV_

"Boss, here's the file for the next appointment. She owns a series of lingerie stores all through Miami, Trenton, New York and Boston, if we can acquire this account, it could bring in a lot of revenue for Rangeman." Lester stated. "The meeting is in fifteen minutes." He finished, leaving the file on my desk and left.

Before I could pick up the file my cell phone started ringing, looking at the phone, I saw it was mama calling. Oh Shit, Sunday dinner here I come. Sigh.

The call finished in fourteen minutes with me promising that I would do everything within my power to be there on Sunday.

I quickly flicked through the file on my way to the conference room, briefly glancing at the name of the owner, Stephanie Plum, reminding me of my impromptu dinner with a Stephanie, who ditched me at the 'Chi Spacca'. The first woman ever to ditch me, and hopefully the last. I thought we had a connection, but sadly not.

I entered the conference room and saw that Ms. Plum was being greeted by the core team, she turned around and froze. "Shit!" she exclaimed, looking at me.

"Stephanie!?" I barked.

"Err, Carlos, what a pleasant surprise…" she trailed off.

"You ditched me." I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Tank, Lester and Bobby all burst out laughing at that.

"The great Manoso, ditched!" he spluttered, laughing.

Ms. Plum suddenly seemed to have regained her senses and stated "I'm not sure I should use you as my security company, there's too much personal matter to go through."

"No, no, please have a seat, let's put all that aside and discuss business first." Lester objected.

After an hour of ironing out all the details, Ms. Plum was finally happy with her options and gave the four of us a small smile. She stood up and gracefully made her exit after thanking the four of us for our time. I was once again left standing.

I'm going to get you Stephanie, and you won't see it coming I thought. I have never been more wrong.

Hope you enjoyed that! I'm trying a new angle, please review and let me know what you think. Or maybe just tell me a joke and lift my day… Please : )


	2. Chapter 2

_Carlos POV_

Today we are going to install the equipment in Stephanie's store. Normally only Lester and Hector would go, but I decided to tag along to 'overlook' everything, and we all knew that in reality I was intrigued by this brunette.

Tank burst out laughing when I told him I was going out with Hector and Lester, too out of breath to provide me with an adequate answer. The entire ride to the store, Lester and Hector were smirking at each other through the rear-view mirror. I was losing control and I didn't know what to do about it.

Finally we reached '_Michelle_', it was quite an accomplishment. The store was glamorous and elegant without being too extravagant. I was impressed with one Ms. Plum. Actually she'd already impressed me in that club, but her hasty exit suggested that I had not returned the favour.

As the three of us stepped through the store Stephanie came over to greet us. She sighted Hector and ran over to him and literally jumped into his arms. Hector looked surprised for a moment before hugging her closer.

"Stephie, been a while." He whispered in a tone I'd never expected from him.

"Hec, it's been too long. I've missed you."

I stood there with rage flowing through me. She wouldn't go on a date with me, but she was clinging on to a gay man as if her life depended on it. I felt a weird pinch on my heart, was I jealous? What has this woman done to me? I wanted to snatch her out of his arms and pull her into mine, but I knew my touch would not be welcome.

She finally pulled herself together and let go of him, and I sighed in relief. Then she kissed his cheek, and the rage from before was unrivalled to this.

"If you guys are done socialising, we can get to work." I am a bastard and I know it.

She looked at me with a hardened gaze, and then turned back to Hector, her expression softening. She completely let go of him and turned her heel. We followed through the store as she explained her requirements. Hector had his arm around her waist. I was itching to chop it off.

She left us to see a customer who had just come in. I finally released my breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You speak English." I accused Hector.

"I speak English." He replied back amused.

"You said you don't speak English." I alleged

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't." he stated boldly. He was one of the few men to get away from arguing with me and he knew it.

XXOXXXOXX

We finished installing our cameras with Stephanie busy. This was a new store and hence a lot of curious shoppers were coming through. I understood the need for security and thank god she did too. I installed a few more cameras than required because I needed her to be safe, no matter what. I also knew that I would be in trouble if she ever found so I did a good job hiding them. One with a direct view of her office desk, so I could see her whenever I wanted; the feed was directly linked to my laptop.

I am a sucker and I know it.

XXOXXXOXX

I went to her office to show her how to access the cameras and all the other technical stuff. She diligently noted everything, whilst keeping a professional distance. I didn't like it at all.

Hector stepped into her office just as I was finishing. She lit up and asked him for lunch. Since today was his half day, he accepted. I am going to beat his arse blue and black later in the gym.

Hope you enjoyed that. Please review or just tell me a joke : D I'm not picky…

Thank you guys so much for all those reviews, it helped me write this chapter, any suggestions are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

_Stephanie POV_

"Why is your boss such an ass?" I asked Hector as we made dinner together.

"He isn't normally like this. He just doesn't know how to act around you." He replied looking at me with contemplation.

"What do you mean he isn't normally like this?"

"That man can have any woman he chooses to spread her legs for him and after one night he loses interest. He doesn't know how to deal with you. You're the only woman who ditched him on a date and he's interested in you. Just be careful with him, he can be very dangerous." Hector warned.

"You mean he would harm a woman?" I asked wide eyed.

"No no no! He would never do that, he is the most honourable man I know, loyal to fault. He just doesn't do relationships, more of a player than anything else." Hector clarified.

"Alright then, enough about your boss tell me about your life, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, I've been busy with stuff." He looked down, blushing.

"Oh come on Hec, you can tell me." I pleaded.

"Okay, fine, he works with me, but I'm not sure if he's gay. Plus he doesn't even talk to me…" he drifted off. I know that Hector has a hard time with his sexuality, especially with his career choice. People are just so judgemental…

"I want to meet him. I can come over at Rangeman, and pretend that I need you to go over some security stuff with me, you can show me who he is then."

"Angel – "I cut him off before he could speak

"Hector, I know you more than just like him, and I want you to be happy. I can tell that you're unhappy with the way things are right now. If he turns out to be straight, then I'll just introduce you to a friend of mine. I want you to be happy." I gave him the puppy dog look which I know he can't resist.

"Fine." He agreed with an exhausted sigh.

XXOXXXOXX

_It's raining men  
Hallejulah  
It's raining men  
Amen_

I reached blindly for my cell-phone, knowing that Lula had been playing with it again. My search was halted by some Spanish mutterings from my partner. Apparently Hector had decided to take a small nap with me.

"Lula!" I grumbled

"Yo! White gurl, you gotta hurry. You're going on a double date with me and Tankie!" She screamed into the phone.

"Lula, you know I'm not dating anyone-"

I was cut off by Lula excitedly screaming "You don't worry ya skinny ass 'bout none of that stuff, my Tankie got ya covered, he's bringing his friend with him."

"Lula, I don't want to go out tonight."

"I'll pick you up from your apartment at 6.30 sharp."

"Lula!" She hung up on me

I turned around to find Hector shaking his head with amusement, and then pointed at his watch, it was already 5 pm, I had limited time to make myself presentable for this blind date. Damn Lula. I hope this is worth it, it better be or her ass is grass.

XXOXXXOXX

It was 6.32 when I finally left my apartment with Lula grumbling and hammering at my door, I was afraid it would break under the pressure she was exerting.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna have to break the door down to get ya out, come on now, we're gonna be late. My Tankie has a thing about being on time, bein' a military man and all that…" She kept her talking up all the way to the diner. I zoned her out and prayed to god that my date tonight wouldn't be too horrible.

We entered the diner, where Lula led me to the back tables, where 'Tankie' was supposedly sitting, as we got closer, I saw there was another familiar looking man sitting next to him. It seemed that tonight my date would be one Ricardo Carlos Manoso. God, I have lost all faith in you.

Carlos looked up as soon as we reached the table; he was as shocked as I was. So I'm not the only one…

The four of us sat down and ordered. Since I didn't have anyone to impress, I ordered a jumbo burger and a coke. Lula was glaring at me; I innocently raised my eyebrow at her. Carlos was looking amused at my food choice and Tank was blissfully ignorant to all the commotion going on around him.

My burger came first and I enthusiastically brought it to my face, eating it as grossly as possibly, stuffing my face with fatty goodness.

Lula was glaring holes into me and Carlos, despite my efforts at grossing him out was trying to get my attention. I shot down every question or comment he made with one word answers. This led to him trying harder to get my attention.

Finally, I had enough of socialising and excused myself to go to the washroom. Lula was too engrossed in sucking 'Tankie's' face off to notice. I washed up and saw that the window was decent sized and would easily fit me through. I lifted myself and plopped down the other side. I brushed myself off and turned around to make my escape, however I was blocked by a wall, a well-built muscular wall named Carlos.

I glanced up at his face only to find him biting his cheek, trying not to laugh. I glared at him and tried to go around him. He caught me by my wrists and held me against the tall; his body rubbing against mine.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked, he seemed to genuinely care about what I thought.

"I don't hate you."

"Then why won't you date me?"

"I don't want to date you." His whole body tensed, so I added, "I don't want to date anyone."

His scent was intoxicating and was getting to me. I desperately wanted to run, I couldn't handle a relationship right now, and I had a feeling that if I dated this guy, it would have to be all or nothing, and right now I didn't want to get myself into that mess.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Don't worry about me, I'll just catch a cab."

"Stephanie, don't test me, come with me, I drop you home." He looked agitated

"I'll be fine, thank you for the offer. I am old enough to get myself home without a man guarding my delicate body." In reality, I just didn't want him to know where I lived, though no doubt with his military background, he probably already knew.

He didn't answer back, just lifted me and like a sack of potatoes hauled me over his shoulder. I didn't like that he thought he could just overpower me, so I elbowed him in his back and kicked him in the gut, making him loose his hold on me. As soon as I was free I ran as fast as I could.

I saw an empty cab and hailed the driver. I quickly got in and gave the driver the address. What have I gotten myself into?

Word count: 1197

I'm sorry guys I won't be able to update often due to schools and stuff, but I haven't forgotten you guys. It may take me a while to upload, but I will finish this story. Please review and tell me what should happen next, because I'm out of ideas


	4. Chapter 4

_Carlos POV_

That woman is going to be the death of me I thought as I saw the retreating taxi. She is the first woman to ditch me, not just once but twice. I thought about waiting for her in her hotel room, but that seemed too crazy and stalker-ish even for me.

She seemed to be immune to my charm, and I on the other hand was falling in deeper every time we met. I drove back to Rangeman in silent contemplation. How do you woo a woman? She no doubt by now, thanks to Hector, knew about my playboy ways. How do I show her that I've changed?

Taking the elevator up to seven I thought about calling Celia to ask for tips, but then quickly crossed that idea off. The only thing that would accomplish would be the entire family knowing about my little crush before midnight, and I'm not ready for the Spanish inquisition yet.

I hurriedly opened up a browser and typed in 'how to woo a woman'. A series of results showed up and I clicked on wikiHow, it seemed legit.

**How to Woo a Girl in 11 steps:**

**1) Break the ice**

**2) Make her laugh**

**3) Dress like you mean business**

**4) Keep yourself smelling fresh**

**5) Don't be threatening**

**6) Master a talent**

**7) Boost your confidence**

**8) Always look into her eyes when speaking to her**

**9) Be careful about teasing**

**10) Respect her**

**11) Know when to make your move**

That doesn't seem too difficult, though I don't know about the 'don't be threatening' one, is she afraid of me? Is that why she won't go out with me? No, that woman is anything but afraid. Confidence is a huge turn on for me, and this woman has truckloads of it. I think I'm falling for her…

_Stephanie POV_

As soon I reached my hotel room I let out a sigh of relief. I was afraid for a moment that he would show up here, and I'm not even remotely ready to take on an angry-Cuban-playboy-mercenary.

Oh Shit! Lula's going to be pissed when she notices that I'm gone, or maybe she'd be too busy sucking the life out of Tank to notice that we're gone.

There was a knock on my suite door. Looking through the little peephole I saw Hector waiting outside.

"Did you ditch the boss again?"

"I tried; he caught me jumping out the bathroom window."

"Stephanie, do you like him?" Hector asked with a contemplative look

I looked to the carpet, I really like the pattern I should ask the hotel where they got the carpet from. I want to install one in my new home.

"Stephanie." Hector lifted my chin, so we were eye-level.

"You like him." It wasn't a question.

Sigh. "Yes I like him…" I trailed off "He's just… I don't know how to do this. You know there hasn't been anyone before or after Patrick. I don't want anything serious while I'm on the rebound. You told me that he's a player, but he has that look. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be chasing me just for a lay…"

"He is a good man angel."

"I know, I just think he may be too good."

We were interrupted by a knock. Hector opened the door to find one of the hotel staff with a huge bouquet of roses. "Mam this is for you from a Carlos Manoso. Would you like me to place them in a vase for you?"

"Yes please." I murmured, astounded by this man.

He placed the flowers into a crystal vase filled with water and left.

I saw an envelope in the flowers and reached for it. It was one of those really pretty ones, with the designs and stuff on it. The note inside was beautiful:

_Dear Miss Plum,_

_I hope I have made my intensions known, I plan on wooing you. I understand that you have hesitations about dating me and I would love to discuss them with you on dinner tomorrow, hopefully we can clear up any misunderstandings and I can persuade you to not leave through the bathroom window. _

_I will pick you up at six pm at your hotel tomorrow. Please give me a chance._

_Love Carlos_

I did not know what to do. I think I was in shock. Hector took the note from me and read through it. I sat down on the couch trying to figure out my next move. If he wants a chase, then I'm going to run. Though losing might not be too bad… If he thinks that one sappy note is going to have me running into his arms then he's in for a surprise.

Let's see what you're made of Carlos. I think I'm going to enjoy this game.

Hector left shortly after, saying that he had a night shift. I tried to go to sleep but my brain decided that it was time to analyse the events which took place today and wouldn't let me sleep. It was eleven thirty when I finally fell asleep thinking about one Carlos Manoso.

_Carlos POV_

I was flicking through the monitors when I saw a Lexus pull into the parking lot. It was Stephanie's car. Since it was eight in the morning and ten hours to out date I was sure that she was here to chew me out. She was on her phone texting someone; to my surprise Hector exited the elevator and walked towards her, leading her to the elevator.

He stopped on level three and led her to the gun range. They seemed to be in a deep discussion about something and I wished we had audio to go with the video in the hallways. I made that note on my post-it pad.

Stephanie pulled out a _Smith & Wesson Model 29_ from her handbag and handed it to Hector, whom after briefly checking it pulled out a pack of bullets. He entered them into the gun and handed it to her, stepping back.

Stephanie after donning on all the safety gear proceeded to shoot the six rounds with astounding accuracy into the heart of the paper figure. I felt a warm feeling flow through my chest – Pride. This woman is one of a kind. She then gave the camera a bright smile as if she knew what I was thinking.

Cal entered the range and suddenly Hector was standing behind her 'teaching' her hot to shoot. They seemed to be talking about something really quietly and then she pointed at the _Remington Model 100_ and Hector pulled it out for her. He called Cal over so he could 'instruct' Stephanie on her stance. Cal was our go-to shooter. The best there is, though after watching Stephanie, I might have changed my mind.

Stephanie fired off a few shots, completely missing the goal. Cal then stepped up behind her to straighten her posture. I had to calm myself down when his arms went around her to hold up the gun and aim. They shot a few rounds together before separating. Thank god for small favours because I was about to blow my casket.

Hector and Stephanie then exited the gun range and went into Hector's apartment. I didn't like this at all. Unable to contain myself or my anger any longer I raced to Hector's apartment and hammered on his door.

Stephanie opened the door smiling about something. This fuelled my anger.

"Carlos" she looked surprised to see me, and suddenly I really needed to kiss her.

"I really need to kiss you." With that I pulled her warm lips into mine, unable to control my lust and trying to calm my anger. She didn't fight, instead wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

I stand by my statement – this woman is going to be the death of me.

Word Count – 1320

Okay so I have a proposal for all of you - The hundredth review will get a one-shot with a topic they want (Babe related, cause I'm not writing cupcake stories). So please review. It motivates me to write stuff. ;D

This chapter is the result of procrastination (I should really be working on my school stuff right now…), so please be patient with me I will finish this story… soon. Any errors are mine, so please just overlook them because editing the chapters after they are posted is a pain…


	5. Chapter 5

_Carlos POV_

"That's a four." She said, her eyes now a turquoise blue

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused. What's a four?

"I give that kiss a four out of ten." She told me; now back to being her calm, cool self. I was feeling just the opposite. I'm not a god dammed four, I'll an eleven; not bragging but women step out of their panties at the sight of me and this one is making a mental grocery list while I have my arms around her.

I must have been quiet too long because she said "I'm not sure if I should even bother going out with you tonight, I mean it's bound to go downhill from here." She did not just say that, but from the challenge in her eyes I knew that my ears weren't have any listening difficulties.

I leant forward, intending to catch her off guard and steal another kiss. I should've known better, nothing is easy when it comes to Miss Plum; she pulled one of the ninja moves from earlier and had me in a hold even I would have difficulties getting out. Though feeling the heat from her body was definitely worth being uncomfortable, I was enjoying being challenged.

"Stephanie, you agreed, please just let me have tonight, and judging from your racing heart I am definitely more than a four."

"Please don't flatter yourself, and in case you have memory loss, I didn't agree on anything, you just assumed. You've been walking around for too long thinking that you are a gift to women around the world. In case there's a misunderstanding, you're not. I have plans tonight which don't include you."

My anger was about to sky-rocket. Did she have a date? The idea of her on a date with anyone else was enough to make me want to puke my guts out; the thought that she might kiss this guy or … I couldn't even think that far. My arms, still around her, tightened. She placed the palm of her hand on my cheek and just like that my anger vanished, but my arms stayed around her. How I wish I could do more than just hold her, but this is enough, it has to be.

We were startled out of our trance by Hector calling Steph's name. Steph jumped out of my arms and ran into the apartment and slammed the door in my face. I was still breathing hard, but not because I was breathless.

Stephanie Plum you better be ready to have your party crashed. I'm out to get you, and get you I will.

_Stephanie POV_

Oh god that was close. The things that man can do are incredible, he is a gift to women, but I can't tell him that now can I? He's cocky enough as it is, no need to add fuel to the fire.

I had forgotten about my dinner plans yesterday, but I promised mum and dad that I would have dinner with them, so I'm taking them out to Rossini's tonight. Though judging from the look on Carlos' face he thought I had a hot date tonight, serves him right for assuming things. He will no doubt follow me. Hmm I should give him a show… nah I'm not that mean … am I? Heh heh heh

Hector looked up as I walked back into the living room of his apartment; he saw the crazy look on my face and went back to watching Dr. Phil giving relationship advice. I sat down next to him, cuddling into his side and plotting my next move.

I know men like Carlos, or as people call him _Ranger_, who names themselves Ranger? Sounds … weird. Anyway, men like him need to be challenged, or they lose attention and this guy I bet has a list of 'no emotional attachment' rules. I need to keep my guard up with this man or he might chew me up and spit me out

XXOXXXOXX

I was sitting in my office, looking over some lingerie designs when I noticed some movement on the ceiling of my office out of my peripheral vision. It was a camera. There isn't supposed to be a camera there, I specified the locations I wanted those cameras put and my office isn't it. This is it. I don't think I can trust this man, if he places devices around my store to spy on me. I don't want that sort of life, hot body or not.

I speed dialled a number on my phone to call one of my oldest friends. The phone rang twice when he picked up. "Juan, you wanna have some fun?"

"Name the time and the place baby."

"My store, now."

"Be right there sugar-tits." I heard the dial tone. Damn that man and his phone manners. Sigh

Half an hour later Juan walked into my office and I threw myself at him, kissing his lips and letting my hands roam all over his hot body. He played along, plus we'd been friends with benefits long enough that this wasn't the first time we've done this. I have needs too you know.

Juan sat down on my wheelie chair and pulled me onto his lap, still in a lip lock. About two minutes later the bell at the entrance of my store rang announcing a customer; and a very angry Cuban body entered my office and slammed the door, startling us out of our reverie.

"What the f*** is going on here?" Carlos asked, spitting out each word.

He picked me up out of Juan's lap and I once again found myself over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I didn't fight him this time because I knew I'd pushed him too far. The view didn't hurt my eyes either. Holy moly those are a nice set of buns.

Carlos placed me, gently into the passenger seat of his car and did my seat belt for me. He then flicked on the child safety lock, expertly blocking my escape plan that had been forming. I should have been a military strategist; I'm amazing at this stuff. The car started moving and I started daydreaming. I need a vacation, maybe Tahiti? Nah, too beachy... Hmm I should go to Dubai and do that desert safari thing they have. That would be cool. The car stopped moving and I realised that we were in a residential area with mansion houses all around.

Carlos opened my door for me and undid my seatbelt. I still wouldn't move so he picked me up again, this time bridal style. He opened the house door using a remote and stalked straight to what I assume is his bedroom. He plopped me down on his bed and moved so he was hovering over me. His lips an inch from mine.

"Don't ever play with me like that again." He growled before attacking my lips frivolously

I bit his lip enough to make him bleed. "Don't ever spy on me, or place spying device on my property without my permission." I hissed

He grinned and I felt my blood pressure sky rocket. "You're fired."

He looked confused. "You can't fire me. I don't work for you" he smirked.

"Your company Mr Manoso works for me. I am your client and I don't like your services and so I'm terminating your contract. There is a clause in there which states that if the client at any point in time is unhappy with the services provided, then the contract can be disabled at once without any further discussion. I Mr Manoso am very much unsatisfied."

"I can change that in a moment, I will make sure that the when you leave this bed you will be very much satisfied by my services." He told me.

The offer still stands, the 100th review will get a one shot of their choice, and just to motivate you guys to review, the 200th review will also get a one shot of their choice. :D

I just finished all my exams today (still have assignments I need to do), so I should be able to update a bit more, but no promises. All the mistakes are mine, so just ignore them and lets all be happy ( I just had an English exam and I can't English right now)


End file.
